Support
by S4mb0n
Summary: Peridot wants to spend her time with her girlfriend, but in the end, she'll have to help her with a problem [Horrible summary, but I think that the story is better, please enjoy!]


[Authors Notes on the end, please enjoy the fic!]

Amethyst and Peridot were together for the past couple months and everything was perfect, until one day….

Peridot was in the barn getting ready to go to the beach house to spend her day with Ame, she started walking towards it until she saw that Ame wasn't waiting her outside the house like always so she started thinking _Could she be on a mission? Yeah that can be unexpected, so I'll wait inside till they come back._

And so she entered the house, and saw that Steven, Garnet and Pearl were talking to each other quietly

-What's happening?- Asked Peridot _If they're here, where's Ame?_

-Perfect timing- Said Garnet- We have a problem with Amethyst

-What's with her?-

-She's in her room, but the problem is that she hasn't left in all morning and if were right, she's having one of **those** moments- Explained Pearl trying to make Peridot understand

-What do you mean with **those** moments- Said Peri making quotes with her hands

-On certain days, Amethyst doesn't come out of her room because she is feeling without energy, se doesn't want to do anything, the only thing that she does, is stay in her bed, just looking at the ceiling and nothing more- Said Garnet now without her glasses -And it can last for a month- Added Pearl

-And why it hasn't happened in the few months? - Peridot was concerned, and a lot, this wasn't the Amethyst that she knows

-Actually, we don't know, it just happens. We try to help her but we cannot do anything, she always gets back to her bed, and we have tried EVERYTHING- Said Steven, now trying to think a solution – One time we tried to make her watch Littler Butler to make her a little more happy, and it didn't work – Included Pearl

-So… have you tried anything today? –

-No, but now that you're here, I can test a theory – Now Garnet putted the glasses on to make emphasis on her expressions – I need you to go to her room and try to talk to her, is the only choice that we have, you're her girlfriend, so it has to mean something to her-

Peridot wanted to go immediately, she needed to see what was happening to her gf, so she did. Without a word she started walking to the gems door. Garnet understood what she was trying to do and touched Pearls shoulder to make her open the door, she has a direct access to Amethyst room. – You'll go through Pearl's room, take any waterfall and they should take you to Amethyst's room, when you get there, find her and…. Bring her back, ok? – Garnet wasn't asking, she saw that Peridot could make a great difference in Amethyst mood, so it was more of a statement

Peridot was now in Ame's room, and it was a mess, a beautiful mess, like her owner . And she loved it, it was a representation of the personality of her, messy, chaotic, but it was perfect. She was nothing like the Amethysts that she saw on Homeworld, all of them were dumb, and brute, and scary, but her Ame wasn't like that.

So Peri started the search of her gf in the piles and pikes of junk, until she started to hear sobs, not too far from where she was standing, and she started sprinting. Peridot never wanted to hear sobs or see the cry of Amethyst, it broke her non-existing heart in a billion pieces.

And she found her, and it was a mess. There she was, on a mattress, looking lifeless.

-Ame are you okay? - Peridot sat on the mattress trying to get close to her gf

Amethyst looked in her direction, and she put a fake smile on her lips – Hey Peridot, what's up? –

-The gems told me what's happening to you right now – She was laying next to her to hug her, to make her feel her support

-Oh… yeah, don't worry too much about that, it's normal to me sometimes – She explained without effort

-But this is not like you, you're like the soul of the Crystal Gems, always with your jokes, your joy and your smile, and looking you right now, and seeing you like this, it's hard – Peridot started explaining, looking at Amethyst to her beautiful purple eyes – Can I do something about this? Do you need something? I know that I don't know about a lot of things of Earth culture, and it's true, maybe I told you something that wasn't right? I really need to help you – And now she was ready to cry, the tears were almost there, ready to spill

-Nononononononoonononono, this wasn't your fault, really, I've been like this for a long time and it happens. It has been a long time since the last time I was like this and I could be for a month just doing nothing, not eating, not standing up, anything – _Maybe talking to her will make this a little bit better, it's worth the try_ Amethyst thought – Sometimes, my emotions are a turmoil, I can be like, extremely happy one day, and in the next, I can be super depressed, it's just like, I don't know why is happening, I'm so used to it that it's part of what I am. And I appreciate a lot that you're here, even if the gems told you that you needed to check on me. They have been doing so much things to make me feel better… but it's not that simple, I cannot control it. I just need to stay away from the world for a while – And now she was crying, it was a mess.

-I respect your decision, but maybe I can stay here? Just hugging the life out of you? I don't want you to be alone now. And we can talk or not, but I need to be by your side – And Amethyst was surprised, she never suspected that Peridot were like this.

Maybe this is what she needed? Just to be with another person, and for them to be with her, supporting her, not in the traditional way, but only with the proximity of them.

-I think... yeah, I like that – And Amethyst smiled for the first time in that day

They stayed there, for the rest of the day, just laying down. And Amethyst couldn't be better, with the love of her life to her side.

 **Authors Note:** So yeah, this is my first fic on the site! (Reviews are appreciated!)

First, I need to express that I'm not an English speaker, so if the fic has a lot of grammar mistakes, or that kind of things, I'm very sorry

Second, this story tells some problems that I have. There are times that I cannot get out of the bed just because I'm sad, and it's really difficult. And I'm trying to fix it, with the help of my loved ones, slow and steady wins the race. (I thank you, NighttimePhilosopher, for the idea)

Third, and why an Amedot fic? Because I think that the character that gets me the most on the series, is Amethyst (And Ruby, but with Rupphire it was going to be a trouble to write it down), and I like a lot the ship, and it was easier.


End file.
